The Lemon Tree Chronicles
by summer-r0mance
Summary: Hot, sexy, smut! The Lemon Tree is full of LEMONS! Each chapter is based on different scenarios that will involve different pairings .e.g.SasuHina, ItaHina, KankuTen, SasuHana... WARNING: Extremely graphic and pervy! You can request 'flavours' - on hiatus until AUiU is finished. Sorry!
1. Summon Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or the characters.

Welcome to **The Lemon Tree** **Chronicles**!

This is a SasuHina chapter~ just a story I wrote a long time ago because of a funny idea I had, but didn't have the guts to post. Sasuke hasn't left Konoha. The couple are of mature age and may seem OC.

Hope you enjoy it =)

This is dedicated to my fantastic bf, who will probably never read this or know I wrote it XD

* * *

><p><strong>Summon Me<strong>

The sun was low in the sky when Sasuke returned from training with Kakashi. Kakashi had just taught Sasuke how to summon nin dogs.

Saskue pulled his clothes off and dumped them into the laundry basket. He glared at the pile of clothing that was growing into a mountain. Shaking his head he stepped into the shower.

He brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and sighed. Now that he was clean and refreshed, he was feeling horny. He cracked his neck, contemplating his choices – he didn't want to jack off to thoughts of Hinata. He shook his head, trying to cast out thoughts of her. Finally he turned his attention to the summoning scroll. He'd work on his summoning technique and impress Hinata when she returned from her mission. Sasuke bit his thumb and smeared his blood onto the scroll. He wondered what Hinata would say when he showed her his new technique.

A cloud of smoke filled the room and the scent of violets filled the air. Sasuke frowned into the smoke.

"Eep!" cried a voice that was distinctively female, and familiar.

Sasuke's eyes widened as the smoke cleared. Standing on the scroll was none other than _Hinata._ It was obvious that Hinata had been taking a bath. Her midnight blue hair was damp and water glistened on her bare skin.

Sasuke bit his lip as he watched a water droplet slide down her neck and between her breasts. She was naked.

"Sasuke!" gasped Hinata as she saw him. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at herself. She brought her hands up to cover herself. Sasuke moved towards her, quick as lightning, capturing her wrists in his hand, he hauled her to the bed.

Hinata drew in a quick breath. Sasuke was straddling her, holding her bare skin, pressing against her. She was so close to him that she could see red sparks in his black eyes, she could smell him, warm and seductive.

"Don't move." He whispered in her ear. He gave a tentative lick to her ear lobe, and she shivered unwillingly.

His nose trailed down her cheekbone, along her jaw, nuzzling her neck. He breathed her scent in, groaning softly. She smelt so good. He just wanted to lick every inch of her.

His lips brushed her neck, down her collarbone, while his free hand traced patterns along her thigh.

His fingers rough with calluses trailed across her hip. Hinata jerked in surprise at the touch, feeling slightly ticklish.

Her jerk caused her to grind into Sasuke, who let out a growl. He pressed into her and she cried out, arching her back.

"I told you not to move."

Hinata couldn't reply. What Sasuke had done to her set a fire burning in her. She felt her wetness spread as Sasuke began to rock his hips against hers.

"This is your punishment for moving."

Before Hinata could say anything, Sasuke bent his head and captured her nipple in his mouth.

"Ahh!" Hinata's mouth opened in a moan.

Sasuke's tongue was hot, rubbing, licking, swirling his tongue, sucking, grazing his teeth against her sensitive nipples. His hand brushed her other breast and palmed it, squeezing it gently.

"I love your tits Hinata. They're so soft and responsive." He pinched her nipple, pulling it, rubbing a finger against it.

Hinata began to buck against Sasuke, pursing her lips together.

He kissed around her swollen nipple and up her neck.

She looked up at him. Her eyes glazed over with desire.

"Sasuke." She murmured.

He brushed his lips against hers. She sighed, and kissed him. His lips were soft, his kisses needy and passionate. He sucked her lip, nibbling it. He loved her full lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and she welcomed it. Their tongues began a playful battle. She forced her tongue into his mouth, and he sucked her tongue, rubbing it against hers. He released her hands, and she twisted his soft hair around her fingers. Her other hand traveled down his back. Smooth and hot, muscles rippling beneath the skin. She groped his ass, making him frown. She giggled into the kiss and moved her hand. Her fingers glided across his taunt stomach, up to his chest. She grazed his nipple with her fingernail.

He squeezed his eyes. "Hinata." He mumbled.

She smiled and rubbed his nipple between her fingers. She detached her hand from his hair and stroked him through his pants. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Enough play."

She shook her head and rolled over so that she was on top.

Both her hands ran up his chest, palming his nipples. He looked up at her appreciatively. Her hair a sexy mess, her breasts tipped with rosy nipples. He couldn't resist. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing them, bouncing them in his hands, and feeling every inch of her skin.

Hinata shook her head slowly and move his hands.

"It's your turn not to move." She murmured softly, and began to inch down his pants and boxers. His cock sprung free of its confinement. She brushed her breasts over it. Sasuke clenched the bed sheets, keeping his eyes on her.

She pressed her tits together, capturing his cock between them in a soft vice.

Her tiny pink tongue licked his head, and he arched up.

Hinata released him from her tit grip.

"Why…" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"No moving Sasuke. Don't make me punish you."

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe I want to be punished by you."

Hinata smiled, and suddenly the world disappeared as Sasuke's cock was surrounded in a hot bliss of Hinata's silky mouth.

Who would have thought that Hinata could do such things? It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. He thought. His thoughts disappeared as Hinata's tongue ran up and down his shaft, sucking it and licking it.

"St-stop." He croaked out. As much as he loved what Hinata was doing to him, he wanted to cum in her.

Hinata stopped her ministrations and looked at him confused. Sasuke pulled her up, rubbing his cock against her wet entrance.

"Ride me." He commanded, and slipped into her cunt.

Hinata let out a quiet moan. Sasuke was in her so deep. She could feel every ridge, could feel him moving against her. She rotated her hips experimentally. Pleasure shot through her. Sasuke jerked into her, causing her to bounce on him, her tits bounced with the motion.

"So hot. You're incredibly sexy Hinata." Sasuke rubbed her clit. And she cried out. She began to lift herself up, sliding down on him. Sasuke grunted and sat up. He took her nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Ohh, Sasuke, if you do that, I'll.. I'll.." Hinata was moving faster now, Sasuke jerking his hips to meet her.

"Ahh!" Sasuke felt Hinata clench around him, warm wetness envelop him. He pushed her into her back and grabbed a leg. He placed it onto his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" she cried. He was hitting her at a different angle now, her clit rubbing against him. Her hand rubbed against his nipple. He was so erotic: leaning over her, his strong arms flexing, his body moving back and forth, sweat glistening on his sexy body.

Sasuke grunted at the feel of Hinata. He was losing his rhythm, overcome by his senses.

"Hinata," he brought his lips down to kiss her. Hinata felt herself cum again. She shuddered in pleasure and Sasuke pulled her against him as he came in her. Her nipples brushing his skin, her breasts crushed against his chest, her arms rigid around his neck.

They lay together, bathing in the relaxing feeling.

"Sasuke, how did I get here?" she asked quietly.

"I summoned you." He replied. "Impressive isn't it?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yes. You've really improved. How did you summon me?"

Sasuke nuzzled her neck. "Your husband was thinking of you, missing you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "That's sweet, but I'm supposed to be on a mission."

He kissed her neck. "That's why I missed you." He paused. "I'm not exactly sure how to send you back."

"Sasuke!" Hinata poked his side.

He shifted and pressed his cock against her. She giggled and he kissed down her neck. Her giggles dissolved into a moan as he slid into her.

"Lets think about it later." He replied and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

SoooOo... what did you think? I actually got the idea of summoning from my bf... because we would talk on the phone and wish we could summon each other and see each other in the flesh.

It's kind of funny because I thought that Sasuke would summon Sakura because she's got a temper, and you know a bad tempered woman means B*tch in the dictionary (look it up) and it also means female dog! XD it would have made a funny connection if anyone got it.. but I prefer Hinata over Sakura, so I just made him think of Hinata and accidentally sumon her XD

Look forward to the next chapter ~It'll be a little pervy, but hey, if you're reading this then we're all in the same boat =P

justsomenobody ~If you're reading this, I'm working my way up to produce your request.


	2. Locker Pervert

Good evening =) I hope you are all having a nice relaxing weekend.  
>I'm glad everyone is enjoying my new story ^_^<p>

Sayomi-hime ~I will try and write a ItaHina within this month. If you have a scenario/place you would like, let me know =)

shugosailormewmewz21 ~haha, you have a lot of couples you like, huh? =P I haven't written a TemaShika, but I would like to since they are one of my fav couples =) Never thought of a KankaTen before, but it should be interesting~ You'll be on the waiting list though, since I'm going according to first in first served =P

pjmunky ~Temari with Kakashi or Itachi... I'll have to find some online since I've never read that pairing before! Thanks for the comforting =P

Lastine ~Haha, I'm glad you have an open mind =P I wouldn't mind a GaaHina or NejiSaku, since I have read a few and they were interesting.

Kenpachi.M ~Thanks for your review =) Haha, I'm kinda mixed about being so good at writing pervy stuff though XD you should like this story. It's a SasuHina o^_^o

Nerd4ever243 ~They will be random lemons, I'll be working through all the requests I get... I'll try and be fair and write it as first in first served, but if I get inspired or an idea for another couple first, I'll update it.

To all the closet pervs out there (those reading this) this is dedicated to you~ I know you'll enjoy it =P  
>This is set in a modern day time, high school theme.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Locker Pervert<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke was the bad boy of Konoha High and the definition of desire. Everything about Sasuke was physical. His silky raven hair, his firm, toned body with strong, powerful arms that made you want to be caged in by them, and his voice… husky and arrogant, making him undeniably sexy. Sasuke always wore his white school shirt with the collar turned up, and three buttons undone, leaving his neck bare, and revealing the tempting hard planes of his chest. Sasuke could have any girl he desired. With a single crook of his finger, girls would flock towards him, drawn in by his appeal. But Sasuke never sought their attention. That was until the day Hyugya Hinata transferred to Konoha High.

She was incredibly shy, and _hot_. Sasuke ran his eyes over her body, taking note of the long midnight blue hair that cascaded down her back like a dark waterfall. It was a perfect length - long enough to wrap your fingers in and to tug playfully, while giving an optimal view of her fine ass. She was endowed with a full bust, the buttons on her school shirt straining against her breasts. His eyes skimmed past her hips, and down the line of her long legs. His eyes skirted up to her ass, wondering what kind of underwear the stuttering girl wore.

Fortunately for Sasuke, Hinata was given the seat in front of him. He hid a smile as she sat down. He was going to have fun with her. During second period Sasuke got bored of watching Hinata sitting so innocently, like a good girl. Scribbling notes down in her lavender book. Sasuke took out his phone and opened the video application. Holding the phone in one hand under the table, near his crotch, Sasuke dropped his pencil in such a manner that it rolled under Hinata's table. Hinata hearing the pencil drop looked down, then up at Sasuke who mouthed: _do __you __mind __getting __my __pencil?_

Hinata nodded and quickly turned away. Her nervousness caused her to accidentally kick the pencil so that it lay against the far leg of her table. Sasuke clicked record. Hinata bent down, her skirt riding up her thighs. He tapped his finger impatiently against hid desk. As long as she was sitting he wouldn't be able to see anything. Her fingers stretched out, but she couldn't reach it. She sat back up with a sighed, and ducked her head under the table.

Sasuke felt his pants tighten. She was wearing white _lacy_ underwear. He could see the curve of her pussy and ass. He was glad he had thought to record it. Hinata grabbed the pencil and quickly returned the pencil, without noticing what Sasuke had done. Sasuke smiled at her, "Thanks." He whispered. She nodded, her cheeks painted with a gorgeous blush. She was cute.

When the bell had finally rung for lunch break, the class broke up, some rushing out and others moving around the room. Sasuke followed Hinata with his eyes. She had made friends with Sakura, Ino, and Ten Ten.

"Sasuke, will you stop _undressing_ her with your eyes?" muttered Naruto.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued to watch Hinata. She was laughing at something Ino had said. Her laughter made her chest rise.

"Troublesome." Murmured Shikarmaru.

Kiba growled under his breath, "She's a fine piece of work though. Makes me wana take her from behind. I wonder what sounds she'd make with that innocent mouth. I bet she's still a virgin."

Sasuke drew his eyes away from Hinata to glare at Kiba. "Don't even think about it Kiba. She's _mine_." his voice was murderous.

Kiba held his hands out in front of him, palms out. "Chill you horny bastard. I was just saying."

The bell rang, and Sasuke watched as the girls stood to return to their desks.

Sasuke could not stop fantasizing about Hinata. There were so many ways he wanted to _take_ her. So many things he wanted to do to her. So many things he wanted _her __to __do __to __him_. The last bell finally rang.

Sasuke followed Hinata as she made her way to the door.

Since it was a Friday, the students had rushed out of the school as quickly as they could, eager to begin their weekend. Hinata walked through the school hall looking lost. Sasuke smirked. This was his chance.

"Hey, Hinata? What are you doing?" asked Sasuke as he approached her.

"Oh, hi, Sasuke-kun." she blushed. Sasuke imaged that her face would be flushed as he rammed his cock into her tight pussy. "Um, I forgot where the back gate is." She prodded her fingers together in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'll take you there. I'm headed that way too." Sasuke nodded down the hall.

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"But I should warn you since you're new and all. That student's shouldn't be on school grounds after four. Did you get lost for awhile?" he asked with a grin.

She winced. "A little. What will happen to students who are on school property after four?"

"Detention, note written home. But don't worry. We can hide if we see anyone."

At that moment footsteps sounded down the hall.

Hinata's eyes grew wide, "teacher?" she whispered.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and they raced down the hall. He pulled her into an empty locked and shut the door.

They stood in the locker, pressed against each other, breathing heavily. Hinata strained her ears, hearing voices and footsteps.

There was a giggle. "Asuma _Sensei_, we're still on school grounds."

"I can't help myself, Kureni Sensei…especially when you're dressed in that tight little skirt. I bet you make all the boys in your class horny."

A throaty moan escaped from Kureni. "Asuma."

Hinata rubbed her thighs together. She was feeling a little aroused thinking about her teachers doing something so bold at school.

There was a rustle of clothing, and a sexy sigh from Kureni. "Classroom. I'll be your student and you can do whatever you want…since I've been naught, you can give me detention."

Hinata strained her ears, listening to the sound of receding footsteps.

"Are they gone?" she asked.

Sasuke was too busy too reply. Her breasts were pushed against his chest, and his strong arms surrounding her. His right hand skimmed down her back and brushed her ass. Hinata squealed.

"Sasuke! What, what are you doing?" she jerked against his touch.

"Im looking for the latch to open the locker. Sorry." He lied.

"Oh, ok." Her blush deepened.

Sasuke brushed his hand over her ass again, feeling it. "This locker is pretty small, huh?"

Hinata nodded, unable to speak. She felt Sasuke's hand skim up her thighs. Her body began to react.

"Sa-Sauke-kun, I don't think the latch is up my skirt..." she murmured.

"Say Hinata, do you find me attractive?" Sasuke's finger traced her inner thigh.

"What? I…"

Sasuke dipped his finger inside her lacy underwear.

"Ahhh!" Hinata moaned.

Sasuke leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Because you're so _wet_."

He ran his finger up and down her slit, gathering her essence. Her breasts pushed against him rhythmically as she found herself responding to him. He circled her clit and rubbed it slow. She shuddered, gripping his shirt.

He slid a finger into her pussy. "Well? What's your answer?"

She nodded her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "I like you. Since the first day I started."

Sasuke added another finger and began to thrust into her, slowly, while rubbing her clit with his thumb. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. "I like you too." he whispered.

"Sasu…Sasuke."

"That's right babe, say my name." he began to pump her faster, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. His left hand began to undo her shirt. He groaned when he say her matching lace bra. Her nipples straining through the thin cloth. Sasuke thanked the heavens as he saw it was a front clasp. With a flick of his wrist, he undid the clasp. Her breasts spilt out. They were larger than he thought, at least a C cup. His left hand cupped her right breast. He squeezed it gently and rubbed his palm against her nipple.

"Nyahh! Sasuke…" she breathed. He rubbed her nipples with his fingers, causing them to harden further. He watched, fascinated as he pinched and rolled them between his fingers. Leaning down he licked her nipple slowly.

She shuddered. "Sa..Sa…suke…" he pumped her faster, feeling more of her juices spill out. He sucked her whole nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, pulling it up with his lips, grazing his teeth against it.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!" she moaned and bit her lip as she hit her climax.

Sasuke lifted his head and captured her lips. He sucked her bottom lip, pulling her mouth open, and slipped his tongue inside. He rubbed his tongue against hers. Kissing her with everything. Her hands had fisted itself into his hair, pulling almost painfully.

He removed his right hand from her wet pussy and ran it across her other nipple, wiping her juice on it. He kneaded her tits, loving how they felt – Soft and firm. He quickly undid his pants, letting them pool around his ankles. He loved mini skirts. They were so accessible.

His cock sprang out from his boxers, and he sighed with relief. Then he pulled her closer so that her dripping pussy brushed against him. He grinded into her. She broke the kiss, head titling back, letting loose a sexy sigh.

He ran his cock up and down her slit, covering it in her juices. He groaned, feeling her heat so close.

"If you want it, do it." He said.

Hinata had lost track of everything. She was lost in the pleasure, in the lust. She began to grind against Sasuke. He was so hot and hard.

The head of his cock rubbed pleasurably against her clit.

"Hinata…" Sasuke breathed. He gritted his teeth, fighting against the urge to plunge into her moist centre.

"Sasuke…" she whispered and touched him. He groaned at the touch of her soft hand on his length. That was all the reassurance Sasuke needed. Gripping his cock in one hand, he guided it to her tight, leaking pussy. She was tight, hot and wet. He shuddered as he went deeper. Hinata had stilled, leaning against him. He felt her wince as he broke her resistance. Her pussy gripped him, and he stood still, wanting to pound into her like the horny teenager he was. Finally Hinata moved against him, and let out a soft sigh.

Sasuke pulled out, leaving his head inside, and pushed back in. The feeling was glorious. He could hear the sound of their skin slapping against each other, hear his cock sliding in and out of her virgin pussy, their cum mixing together. He opened his eyes, and saw her tits bouncing against him, her head thrown back, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open. He pushed her against the locker wall and began to pound into her. He grabbed her leg and hooked it around his waist, providing him with a deeper thrust.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered. She was so responsive.

He squeezed her tits and ran his hands across her silky skin. She was mumbling incoherently. He felt her tighten around him and he increased his speed, a hand snaked down and he rubbed her clit in gentle circular motion. He gently pinched it, and she came. He felt her hot liquid surround him, squeezing around him. He couldn't hold it. He let himself come, gritting his teeth. His hot cum spluting inside her. He continued to pump himself in her as he came, his seed spilling out of her. He slowed, and they leaned against each other weakly. It was hot inside the locker.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly. Sasuke was staring at her, eyes dark with lust. She felt him twitch inside her as he watched her tits rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath.

"Do you think the coast is clear?" she asked in a small voice.

Sasuke grinned. "I can still hear someone outside."

Then he pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Wahaha... kinky, right? So maybe now instead of being a closet pervert, I'm a locker pervert XD  
>I hope the scene with Asuma and Kureni didn't scar anyone, and you found it more amusing =P I like them as a couple and was so upset when Asuma passed.. my tribute to them!<p>

This was a very OOC story, but who cares. Lol. It made me a bit hot writing it XP it's a kinky fantasy that is impossible.

I'm going to **try** and write a threesome for the next story due to the first request. It will be an HinaSasuIno story, and hopefully it'll turn out XD

Let me know what you think of this story~ is it weird using 'vulga' words like 'cock' and 'pussy'? I think it gives the story a different feel..

Well, I'm off to bed! Sweet dreams =)


	3. Mind Control

****Hi =)  
>I have written this threesome for Justsomenobody ~I found it very hard, since I don't really agree with threesomes and it's beyond my comfort zone. It probably isn't what you were hoping for, but I hope that the way I delivered it makes up for it.<p>

Oh yeh, the lockers are supposed to be people sized, like in some movies/tv shows they stuff 'geeks' into them - I'd rather be stuffed in a locker with Sasuke though XD heh. My school locker was kinda small - could probably fit your head XD but the story is fiction =P

This is a HinaSasuIno. It's high school based, modern - it's not set in a school environment as requested. I thought I'd write with a different scenario.

Well, here goes ~summer inspired =P

* * *

><p><strong>Mind Control<strong>

Ino, the sneaky vixen wanted Sasuke. The only problem was, Sasuke was with Hinata. Then an idea came to mind. She wasn't a Yamanaka for nothing. She could use her mind-body switch technique – get into Hinata's head, have her way with Sasuke as Hinata, and maybe even suggest a threesome...

Summer was finally here, and tomorrow was the long awaited beach trip.  
>Ino ran a hand through her silky hair as she considered her appearance in the mirror. She was tossing up between a vixen red bikini – because red looked hot with her platinum blonde hair – and a sea green bikini that made her eyes appear green and mysterious.<p>

_Hair __or __eyes?_ She thought, trying to determine which attribute was more important. The sea green bikini was more glamorous with emerald, turquoise and crystal gems sown onto the sides of her bikini bottoms and the centre of her bikini.

_This __might __draw __Sasuke__'__s __attention __to __my __breasts_, she mused.

The red bikini was simple but sexy, with all the strings that held it together. Even the bikini bottom was held in place by ribbons tied on the sides.

Ino flopped onto her bed and sighed. It didn't matter which bikini she chose. Sasuke was with Hinata, and he didn't cheat. That was a quality she admired of Sasuke and just about drove her insane with lust.

She sat up and picked up both bikinis. _Maybe __I __should __just __bring __both?_ Resigned, she tucked the red bikini into her beach bag.

* * *

><p>The weather was perfect for a beach outing. Ino adjusted her white beach dress as she sat on a picnic bench, waiting for the rest of her late friends to show.<p>

"Hey, Ino!" Sakura waved franticly to Ino as she dragged Naruto along.

Ino pushed down her sunnies. Naruto looked pretty hot in his sun-kissed orange boardies and white collared shirt. He looked like a surfy with his sunny blonde hair and the crystal necklace around his neck. Ino eyes shifted to Sakura. She was dressed in a turquoise singlet and denim mini skirt. Ino could see that she had gone with the white bikini with red and gold print. Naruto would like the gold, since it was the closest thing to orange that Sakura would wear.

"About time! I thought the sun would set." Ino grumbled. She pushed her sunnies up and flashed a smile. "But better late than never."

"Sorry we're late!" Hinata gasped as she jogged towards the gathering group. Trailing behind her was Sasuke and Kiba.

"Akamaru wanted to come along." Kiba pouted. "It's so dumb that dogs aren't allowed at beaches and on public transport."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Lets go."

"Teme! You were late so you can't give us orders!" shouted Naruto.

Ino used her sunnies to secretly check out Sasuke. He was dressed in a pair of grey-blue board shorts and a white singlet. Ino licked her lips. Sasuke could pull off anything and look sexy. Kiba grumbled under his breath and shoved his hands into his white boardies. They were patterned with dark brown and beige lines that formed diagonal checks. He had a black shirt on, which gave him a bad boy look and defined his muscles. It matched the scowl that was plastered on his face.

"Aren't you hot, Hinata?" Ino asked, as the group boarded a train.

Hinata was wearing a pair of lavender board shorts, a black swimming singlet and a thin, white cotton jacket.

She shook her head. "No. I get cold easily."

Ino cast a sideways glance at Sasuke, wondering what he thought of Hinata's clothing.

* * *

><p>The sea breeze was fresh and salty. It felt good on Ino's burning skin.<p>

"Let's swim!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he dumped his bag on the ground.

"I'm surprised it's so empty here." Sakura shielded her eyes and glanced around. They were the only people in sight.

Ino pulled out her purple towel. "It's a small beach. More like a cove. At least we can all swim together and not worry about our stuff getting stolen."

Hinata gently placed her bag down next to the tree they had taken shelter under. "I can watch your things."

"No way! You have to swim with us!" urged Sakura.

Naruto grinned as Sakura slipped out of her denim skirt. His eyes followed her body as she pulled her singlet off. As soon as her singlet was gone, Naruto moved in. Sakura squealed as Naruto scooped her up. He raced down the sand and into the surf. The water lapped around their knees.

Ino shook her head as a wave approached and swept Naruto off his feet.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted and then they fell into the water. "You idiot!" she spluttered as she resurfaced.

Ino rolled her eyes and peeled off her dress. It was humid and her dress was sticking to her skin. She glanced at Kiba who had a gleam in his eyes. "Kiba, if you touch me, I'll castrate you _and_ Akamaru."

Kiba laughed nervously and backed away. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" he yelled, and raced off to join Naruto and Sakura.

Ino turned back to Hinata and Sasuke. She froze as Sasuke pulled off his singlet. The sight of Sasuke's bare skin stretched over the curve of muscles, made Ino's mouth turn dry.

"You two coming in?" Ino asked, shifting her attention.

Sasuke looked at Hinata. She had taken off her jacket, but remained in her singlet and shorts. She looked too dressed. Ino wondered if Sasuke was disappointed. Hinata had more clothes on now then when she wore the school swimsuit.

Sighing, Ino grabbed her spare bikini and Hinata's wrist.

"Ino?" Hinata looked confused.

"Sasuke, come help me." Ino called over her shoulder as she dragged Hinata towards the rocks. They clambered over the rocks and came to a section where the rocks offered protection from prying eyes. The rock wall was smooth, worn away from the wind and waves. Ino assumed that it was probably a rock pool during high tide.

She turned and was surprised that Sasuke followed them. She released Hinata's wrist.

"Hinata, we're at the beach and there's no one here but us. You should at least wear a bikini for your boyfriend."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I feel embarrassed." Hinata crossed her arms, a blush on her cheeks. Her arms pushed her breasts up and Ino notice Sasuke's eyes skim across her cleavage.

"Well you don't look it. You look hot. You have a sexy body so you should use it to your advantage." Ino held up the red bikini. "I'll lend this to you."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Th-that?"

Ino turned to Sasuke for help and saw that his cheeks were also tinged with a blush. He looked between the two girls.

Ino sighed. "You can wear it willingly or make me force you."

"I can't wear it." Hinata shook her head. "It'll be too small." Her face was the same colour as the bikini.

"Sasuke. Hold her." Ino sat down and leaned against the smooth rock wall.

Before Sasuke could reply, she formed a seal "Mind-body switch technique."

Sasuke looked at Ino's body. It looked like she was resting, taking a nap against the rocks. Suddenly, Hinata jerked in his arms. He shook his head. What was he doing? Forcing Hinata to do something she wasn't comfortable with? But if he was honest, it was because he wanted to see Hinata in that skimpy red bikini.

"Sasuke?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Are you okay? Is that Ino?" Sasuke asked.

"We're together. I'm not taking over Hinata's mind, just her body's control." She moved away from Sasuke's body. "Turn around. We're gonna get changed."

Sasuke blinked and did as he was told, although he had seen Hinata naked before, it was a little strange having Ino in her. Sasuke was now facing Ino. His mind was going into over drive as he heard Hinata's clothing fall to the ground.

He heard Ino speaking through Hinata. "You've got one sexy body. I bet Sasuke likes to fondle your breasts."

"Ino! Don't say things like that!" Hinata replied in a quieter voice. "Ah! Don't touch them like that!"

Sasuke shook his head as he got a boner. He turned his attention to Ino. She was quite attractive when she wasn't speaking. He frowned as his eyes drifted to her crotch. There was a wet patch.

He smirked amused. "Ino, are you getting horny touching my girl?"

He paused as silky breasts pressed into his back and slim arms wrapped around his waist.

"You make me horny Sasuke." She replied.

Sasuke turned slowly and swallowed hard. Hinata looked sexy. Her breasts were almost spilling out of bikini. Her nipples were visible through the thin material. He skimmed a hand down her waist and fiddled with the string.

"If I pull this, will it come off?" he asked in a husky voice.

Hinata nodded, her face flushed.

Sasuke kissed her; his hands squeezed her ass cheeks, fingers running along her spine and over her breasts.

"You look hot in this." He brushed his lips down her neck and captured her nipple between his lips. He pressed his hand into her back, making her body arch up towards him. He sucked and flicked her nipple with his tongue. He jerked his head up when he felt Hinata's hands stroke him through his boardies.

He stepped back and pulled Hinata towards him, until he was backed against the rocks. The sight of blonde hair stopped him.

"Ino?" he rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand. He had completely forgotten. Did he just kiss Ino and Hinata together?

All coherent thoughts left his mind when Hinata pulled his boardies down. Her hot wet mouth engulfed him. She moaned around his length.

He could feel the silk of her bikini clad breasts pressing into his legs, and the softness of her hair tickling his skin. He hauled her up, spun her around so that her hands were on the rocks. He tugged the ribbon on her right and her bikini bottom fell to the side, hanging on one hip. He slipped his length between her legs, sliding it against her wet slit and thighs. His hand gripped her hip. Sasuke slid his other hand between her breasts and bikini. He pulled the bikini top down, making it push her breasts up.

"Hinata." Sasuke groaned as he leaned over shoulder. He could see her breasts rising with her short breaths.

He slid into her, watching her breasts bounce. He played with her nipples, rubbed them between his fingers, holding the breast in a hand and making sure the nipple was between his fingers. He squeezed them, breast and nipple. Her hot core squeezed him. She was wetter than usual.

Her hips moved and then they were sliding against each other. A cool hand touched Sasuke's chest and grazed his nipple. He groaned at the extra stimulation. Soft lips pressed against his neck and trailed down his spine. He gripped the rock wall with one hand. Hinata continued to move against him. The hand rubbed both his nipples and he groaned. The hand – Ino's hand, he determined through the haze of pleasure, slipped down and rubbed his sac. He shuddered as the hand squeezed him softly. Ino's other hand formed a ring around his length. Hinata tensed around him and came. Sasuke frowned as Ino's fingers clamped down, preventing him for coming.

Hinata slipped to the ground, exhausted. Ino shifted around, her fingers releasing Sasuke. Sasuke growled under his breath. Ino bent down, fingers trailing up Hinata's smooth skin. She kissed Hinata's cheek gently and turned her onto her back. A sultry smile touched Ino's lips as she lowered herself, straddling Hinata. Hinata moaned softly as Ino's core rubbed against her clit. Ino turned her head to look back at Sasuke. "You haven't cum yet, Sasuke-kun. Why don't you…" Her words dissolved into a strangled cry as Sasuke knelt on the sand, his thighs pressed against Ino's legs. His slid his length between Hinata and Ino's core.

Hinata gasped at the new friction. Ino bent forward, leaning over Hinata. She pressed her breasts against Hinata, rubbing her nipples against Hinata's as Sasuke thrust between them. Ino bit her lip. The sensation of Sasuke touching her in this way was beyond her wildest imaginations. Then Sasuke's hands were on her skin, sliding their way up her slim waist, over her toned stomach and squeezing her breasts. Sasuke's length, sliding against her clit and his rough hands on her breasts pushed her over the edge. Hinata arched her back, sandwiching Sasuke's hand between their breasts. He could feel their hardened nipples rubbing against his skin.

With a grunt he came, staining their skin with his fluid. Ino leaned back into Sasuke and kissed his cheek. She was breathing heavily. With a satisfied smile she pushed herself up.

She nodded at them. "Make sure you wash that swimsuit before you return it to me." Then disappeared over the rocks on shaky legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Well, that was probably pretty kinky too - ah hah. Hopefully I don't scar anyone and make you 24/7 pervs, especially if you remember my Locker Pervert story every time you open your locker XD

I like my title name ~I thought it was smart. Lol, but this isn't one of my best works. I'll be sticking to a single pair from now on. I got an idea last night just before bed for a KankuTen, requested by shugosailormewmewz21. So my next story will be involving them. Might take me awhile to update, since I need to update An Uchiha In Uniform.

Sorry Sayomi-hime~ your ItaHina will be coming out a little later.. I've got an idea for it too, but it needs more work.

Thanks to all the reviewers! Without you there would be no lemons =)


	4. Puppet Show

****Yay! Finally finished this story! This is dedicated to shugosailormewmewz21 ~I hope you enjoy the story =)

nerd4ever243 ~I hope that as your first KankuTen fic, it'll be a good experience =P

butterflyV ~a lot of these stories will be placed in different universes - I'm not trying to be disrespectful of the characters and their world. I enjoy setting these characters in different situations, which sometimes can't be used in their Naruto world. If it annoys you, just read the one's that I write based on the Naruto-Ninja world.

So far no one else has made a comment about me writing in different worlds/settings - although, if anyone else feels the same and wants to read more Ninja world settings, let me know! =)

Well, here's the next story!

**Info:** Kankuro and Ten Ten, Ninja world.

* * *

><p><strong>Puppet Show<strong>

Ten Ten and Kankuro found it difficult to maintain a long distance relationship. Especially when their relationship was a secret. When Kankuro came to visit Konoha, he would make excuses to train with Ten Ten. The majority of the time, Neji and Lee would tag along, or worse, Temari. Kankuro found it awkward to have his older sister observing them, especially when he and Ten Ten fought closely.

One cloudy day, Kankuro and Ten Ten found themselves alone, training in a secluded clearing.

Ten Ten laughed down at Kankuro as she pinned him to a tree with her flying kunai.

Kankuro raised his eyebrows at her. "You think this is funny?"

She shrugged and jumped down to the ground. Kankuro's eyes flirted down her body. Ten Ten looked sexy when she trained – with her hair mused and cheeks flushed.

She approached him slowly, hips swaying slightly. He licked his lips, as she stood before him, eyes glinting dangerously. She trailed a finger down his chest and smiled. He retuned the smile and his sleeve ripped as he tore his arm away from the kunai's that attached him to the tree trunk. His hand grabbed her wrist.

"You know, I only let you get me like this on purpose." He kissed her wrist, sending a bolt of heat through her body. "I'd usually let my puppets block those kind of attacks."

Ten Ten pressed her body against him. "Sure you did. If I was fighting for real, I'd just blow your puppets up with explosive tags and bombs rather than use kunais."

Kankuro rolled his eyes. "You're kidding me. You don't honestly believe that an explosive tag could do any real damage to my puppets?"

She shrugged and glanced up as something wet dropped onto her cheek. "Rain."

Without warning, she twisted out of Kankuro's grip and dashed under a tree. Kankuro cursed under his breath and realised he was trapped. By the time he had frees himself, he was soaked. Water dripped down his face, smearing his purple face paint. Ten Ten was laughing as she watched.

He glared at her. "Let me show you my secret Puppet Show." He pulled out his scroll. His hands moved fluidly and a cloud of smoke burst into the wet air. When the smoke dissipated a long crocodile shaped puppet sat on the forest floor.

Ten Ten grinned. "Your defense puppet, Sanshouo's? You gonna hide under him?"

He smirked and his fingers twitched. A puppet burst out from the ground behind Ten Ten. Dirt and leaves sprayed over her with Kuroari's assent. Multiple arms and legs encircled Ten Ten's body as Kuroari jumped onto her like a giant spider. She squealed as Kankuro cocked a finger and she was propelled towards him, dragged by Kuroari and Kankuro's chakra strings.

Kankuro flicked his wrist and Sanshouo's armored back flipped open. He flicked a finger and Kuroari disappeared. Kankuro wrapped his arms around Ten Ten and pulled her down, into Sanshouo. The puppet's armoured back snapped into place and Ten Ten found herself in the dark surrounded by Kankuro.

The rain was falling harder now. He helped her up Sanshouo's back and together they slid into the puppet's protective case.

It was like lying in a velvet casket. It was roomier than she expected. The rain was coming down harder, falling onto Sanshouo's back with a muted patter. Ten Ten squinted in the dark, trying to see her surroundings. One of Kankuro's arms slid off her body and then a pale yellow light gleamed behind Kankuro's head.

"I modified Sanshouo." He pressed part of the wall and a small compartment popped open. Ten Ten noted with surprise that it held a face towel. Kankuro took the towel and gently dabbed the rain off Ten Ten's face. Ten Ten watched him and smiled.

"Here, you need it more than I do. Your paint's melting off your face." She took the towel and began to wipe away the purple face paint he wore. He was actually pretty cute without the paint. The purple paint took the focus away from his dark eyes and hid the shape of his lips, which were distracting Ten Ten. She removed his headpiece and ran her fingers through his damp hair. His hair was dark like burnt coffee. She bit her lip. He was really good looking. He caught her hand and kissed her fingers, nibbling on the tips. Ten Ten watched his lips for a moment. He glanced up and saw her looking at his mouth. He released her fingers and rubbed his thumb against her bottom lip. A sigh floated from her mouth and he caught her chin, angling it so that their lips met.

She tasted like rain. Her mouth was hot and needy. He kissed her slowly, allowing their lips to rub against each other. Their tongues danced and swirled, licked and sucked. Her fingers fumbled against his shirt. He shivered as her cold hand pressed against his burning skin. She always made him hot. He skillfully undid her clasps with one hand. His other hand continued to stroke her smooth skin, sweeping along her jaw and down her neck. He pulled her lower lip with his teeth and dragged his teeth down her neck. She shuddered beneath his touch. He drew back her shirt and kissed her exposed shoulder. Her fingers danced along his thigh and then gripped his length. He groaned under his breath when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and latched onto her nipple. He flicked it with his tongue, drawing a moan from her swollen lips. His tongue swirled skillfully around her areola, before engulfing her nipple and as much breast as he could. His hand skimmed up her stomach before palming her other breast. He loved the feeling of her nipple hardening beneath his hand as he rubbed his palm against her. Her fingers had found its way into his pants and tightened around him. They began to stroke him. He shook his head and Ten Ten gasped as chakra strings wound over her wrists and anchored them above her head. He pulled down her pants and kissed up her thigh. Kankuro's length throbbed painfully as he saw that she had also decided not to wear underwear.

"You're so naughty, Ten Ten." He murmured against her silky skin. Then he buried his face into her core. Her body tensed and she cried out. He licked her slowly, dipping his tongue into her core to lick and suck. He shifted his attention and began swirling her clit in his mouth and sucking it gently. She convulsed and came. The chakra strings disappeared and her hands pulled him up.

He slid into her. She was so wet and her walls were clenching around him due to her recent orgasm. Ten Ten hooked her ankles around his back, pushing her pelvis up to meet Kankuro's thrusts. They moved in time with the rain. When the sound of rain ebbed away, they set their own pace, moving towards their own pleasure. Kankuro eyed Ten Ten's breasts as they bounced against him. He buried his face into them and sucked on her silky skin. He left a red welt on her right breast and began to pound into her faster. Ten Ten raised her arms, gaining purchase on the wall and circled her hips. She gasped as Kankuro hit a delicious spot inside her. He gritted his teeth as a new wet warm engulfed him. Thrusting a few more times, he came. Exhausted but sated, he moved his fingers, causing Sanshouo to open up. Dappled sunlight fell on Ten Ten's skin. He kissed her gently.

"Kankuro! You pervert. Get a room! Have some respect for your puppets." muttered a female voice.

"Troublesome." agreed a voice in reply.

Kankuro winced as he saw Temari and Shikamaru disappear into the trees.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Temari turned to him with a look in her eyes. "Can we…" Shikamaru kept his words inside his mouth, assessing the situation. Having a horny Temari during training would be troublesome.

"Sure. But you're on top." He replied.

"Lazy ass." Temari murmured. "Fine. Make sure your eyes are on me and not the clouds."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

****Well, I hope you had fun reading it =P It was interesting to write. Anyways, next story up will be an ItaHina for Sayomi-hime! =)

Let me know what you all think - especially with the AU stuff.. it never occurred to me that it might bug people. Thanks! =)


	5. Taboo

I'm really happy that I've finished this story. Big thanks to Sayomi-hime, for your constant reviews and for waiting for this story! It's a special story - and I hope you enjoy it =)

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed ~Happy readings =)

Info: ItaHina, Ninja world.

* * *

><p><strong>Taboo<strong>

Wanting Hinata was a taboo in more than one way. First of all, Itachi was an Uchiha and Hinata a Hyuga. Besides begin from different clans, Hinata was the heiress and Itachi was the prodigy of the Uchiha's. They were both expected to lead their clans to a better tomorrow. The other taboo was that Hinata was his student.

Hinata had been given to Itachi to train. With his exceptional skills and talent with the Sharingan, the Hyuga clan leaders believed that he could do something with the timid and less talented Hinata. Itachi had been surprised, since the two clans rarely interacted with one another.

Every day, Itachi would spar and instruct Hinata. He shared tips with her about how he developed his eye techniques.

"Hinata, you have the ability within you. It just has to be tapped into." He told her one day when she was struggling with his training.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." She bowed her head. "Co-could you show me again?"

Itachi smiled. "Only if you drop the 'san'. We're not strangers anymore, _Hinata_."

Hinata blushed furiously. "Okay."

"Okay, who?" he pressed.

"Itachi." She whispered.

When she had whispered his name like that, something in him cracked. It sounded so intimate. He wanted to hear her say his name again.

Itachi stood behind her. Hinata froze, feeling the warmth radiating off Itachi's body. He was so close.

"Hold it like this."

Hinata jerked as his voice murmured low in her ear. His breath tickled her neck.

"Ita-Itachi…" she murmured, not sure what to do.

Itachi swallowed hard. It was sexy when she stuttered his name. He imagined that if she was caught up in pleasure, his name would be on her lips, stuttering when he did things that caught her off guard.

He slid a hand down her arm seductively. "Don't be so tense. Loosen your grip." He felt her shiver and ease her grip on the kunai she held. He pressed his body against hers and her fingers tightened around the kunai. Itachi didn't comment as he was fighting his own inner battle.

Itachi's voice was husky and low as he directed Hinata. "Move your body like this." He placed a hand on her hips, fingers sliding against her bare skin. With his body against hers, they moved as a single entity. Hinata marveled at how it felt. When Itachi showed her exactly how to move, she felt like liquid. Her movements were usually stiff and awkward, but with Itachi, he brought out the best from her.

"Twist, extend your arm, flick your wrist and let go."

Hinata followed his lead and was pleased when her kunai flew towards a boulder, bounced off it and hit her mark behind a tree.

She glanced up at and saw that his eyes were on her. She was caught in his gaze, so dark and intense. His fingers moved from her hip and under her shirt, caressing her side and inching higher. His knuckle ran under her breast and her eyes closed.

Itachi leaned in and captured her lips. Hinata gripped his arm for support. Itachi's kiss had stolen her ability to breath. His lips teased her bottom lip, sucking on it gently and grazing her supple flesh with his teeth. She quivered and he kissed her lip before drawing himself back. She opened her eyes slowly and he was delighted to see her eyes hazy with pleasure.

"We should go, pick up that kunai you threw." He murmured as his lips traced a hot path down her neck.

She nodded mutely and stumbled away from him. Itachi growled low under his breath. "I said _we_." And slipped an arm around her waist. Hinata looked up surprised. Itachi was usually so calm and composed.

For a month now, they had played along the line of 'something more' with flirty gestures and physical contact. Their relationship had been professional – student teacher, but they had crossed the line. Their feelings for one another had remained unspoken. It would be dangerous to open up and share how they felt, the attraction and lust for one another. It was a taboo – for an Uchiha and Huyga to be together. But it was also painful – to hope for something that could never happen.

With one hand on Hinata's hip, Itachi pushed aside the bush that concealed Hinata's target. Her kunai jutted out from the centre – a perfect hit. She moved forward to remove the kunai when Itachi's hand brushed her ass. Her foot caught on a tree root. Her arms flailed, catching hold of Itachi and she took him down with her. They landed in the bush with twigs jabbing into them uncomfortably. Hinata lay sprawled in the bush, her face a brilliant red. Itachi looked rather undignified and sexy, with leaves in his hair and his shirt riding up, exposing his sexy abs. They laughed as they detached themselves from the bush and collapsed onto the forest floor.

"Sorry." Hinata brushed leaves out of Itachi's hair.

He caught her wrist, his eyes blazing red. "You're tempting me beyond my control." Her breath caught at the desire laced in his words. His hand whipped out and yanked the kunai from the target. He spun her around and she gasped as he sliced open the back of her shirt.

"Itachi!" she exclaimed.

He threw the kunai back at the target. "That's how you remove a kunai. Don't worry, you can try it later."

"I wasn't talking about that…" her thoughts dissolved as Itachi kissed her neck and back. His hands ran up and down her sides. He kissed her shoulder blades, and skimmed her breasts gently. Hinata emitted a quiet moan.

Itachi frowned. He wanted to hear more. He pushed her bra up and cupped her breasts and sucked at the junction between her neck and shoulder. She threw her head back, resting it against Itachi's chest.

"Ita…mmm."

He found her nipples and rubbed them with his thumbs as he continued to kiss her skin. She moved against him, causing his erection to press into her back.

"I want to kiss you." She breathed and turned herself around. Itachi leaned back against the tree that hid them from view and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her, and her tongue slipped into his mouth. It was strange, Hinata being assertive. She sucked his tongue and nibbled it with her lips and rubbed her tongue against his. She slid her body against him, pulling his shirt up so that their skin touched. Her fingers danced over his skin and paused at his nipples. There was a ring of metal and the sound of cloth ripping.

"Now we're even." Hinata smiled shyly as she looked down at Itachi's chest. She flung the kunai at the target, embedding it beside Itachi's kunai.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, then, you should return the actions that I selfishly displayed."

Hinata lowered her head and licked his nipple. Itachi groaned and gripped Hinata's hip.

"What do you like?" she asked softly. Her tongue flicked his nipple, running back and forth over his hardening bud. Then she rubbed her lips over it. Finally she covered it with her mouth and sucked it, rubbing her tongue against his nipple as she kept her hot mouth over him.

He grunted and slipped his hand under her shirt and toyed with her breast. She moaned against him.

He pulled her up and kissed her again. "I want you, Hinata." He whispered, pressing his length into her arousal.

"Ahh!" she shuddered, pulling away from his kiss. Pleasure shot through her as they rubbed their arousals against each other. "Itachi…" she stilled and buried her face in his neck, breathing deeply.

"Did that feel good?" he asked. He pushed her pants down and felt her moist centre. She squeezed her eyes shut and nodded.

"Hinata. I don't think I can hold back." His fingers traced her outer lips. She was so hot and wet. He dipped a finger into her and gritted his teeth as her walls clamped down on it. She replied with a soft moan. His control snapped and he hauled her up, disposing of their pants and lower garments.

He pushed her up against the tree, his arm encircling her waist, holding her there. He sucked on her clothed nipple and hitched her left leg around his waist. She gasped, arching her back, pushing her breast into his mouth. His length rubbed her wet centre. He trailed his hand up and down her thigh, enjoying the sensation of her silky skin and how she shuddered and pressed against him every time his fingers brushed her ass.

Her fingers threaded in his hair, pulling him into another kiss, while her other hand trailed down his chest and over his length. She rubbed lazy circles over his head, smearing pre-cum over her thumb. Raising herself on her toes, she guided him into her core. Their kiss stilled as he entered, inch by inch, sliding into her slowly. Hinata breathed deeply, adjusting to his size. She could feel Itachi's member pulsing within her. He pressed their foreheads together, watching her with his sharingan and moved. She gripped his shoulders for support as he began to thrust into her. He glided into smooth and easy. She rolled her hips, rubbing her clit against him with each thrust.

"Itachi…" she whimpered as he increased his speed, and squeezed her breast.

He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear. "I love you." He murmured.

Her inner walls clenched around him. He pulled out his length and rubbed her clit, covered it with their juices, then teased her opening with his head, before entering her in a single movement. Head to hilt, he thrust harder, wanting to bring them to release. Her leg tightened around him and she moaned as she came. He moved wildly and came, jerking inside her as her walls clamped down on him.

"Love you, too." She kissed his lips gently as they slid down the tree.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her heart beating furiously against his arm. She was so delicate, so sweet. He wanted to protect her and hold her aways.

He shifted his hold so that he could stare into her eyes. "Hinata?"

She looked up at him, so innocent and loving.

"I want us to be together. I don't care about our clan and what people say. I only care about you."

A smile spread across her face. "Me too." She linked her fingers with his and snuggled back into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I was hoping to write something with more drama and love than just physical smut. Hope I didn't really confuse anyone with the training scene. If you are, I'll 'draw' a map for you next update =P

butterflyV ~I'm taking your review into consideration. I hope you've enjoyed the settings. It would be interesting to make more use of their abilities in the future.

Sorry for those who are still waiting for the requests ~I have a list with them written down, so one day they will appear! I'm trying to write them based on first in first served, but sometimes my muse won't "put out" XD

The next chapter will be a Sasuke and Hanabi, school based story - Student teacher relationship, requested by afrosamurai.


	6. Teach Me

=) I'm so glad everyone is enjoying these lemons! Makes me feel like a perv sometimes XD

I won't be updating for a week, as I'll be going away, so I hope updating for the past 3 days in a row will satisfy you until I get home =P

afrosamurai ~I hope you enjoy this story and it's up to your standards =)

Info: SasuHana, school setting, Sasuke = Sensei/teacher, Hanabi = Student

* * *

><p><strong>Teach Me<strong>

"Sasuke-Sensei, what does a kiss feel like?"

"Wh-what?" Sasuke snapped his head up.

Hanabi was sitting on Sasuke's desk, her long legs dangling off the edge. She fiddled with her short navy blue skirt.

Sasuke shook his head. "Why don't you ask Hinata?" he focused his attention on the papers he was marking.

Hanabi sighed. "I don't want to embarrass Hinata, since the reason I'm wondering is because I saw her and Naruto kissing."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "I didn't need to know that." He shuffled the papers. "Don't you have anything better to do on the last day school?"

She ignored his question. "Have you kissed before?" she glanced back at him, and her long black hair fell over her shoulder in a silky wave.

Sasuke was momentarily distracted by her scent: sweet, soft and feminine. He had known Hanabi before he had become a teacher. Back then she had still been a girl, skinny with her hair covering her face. Now she was in her last year of high school. She had grown up: pinning her long fringe to one side so that it fell like a silk curtain, framing her face.

"I'm not going to answer that." He replied smoothly. He turned away from her to put the papers in his drawer. "Alright, it's time to…" he paused.

Hanabi had moved from her perch on his table and was now leaning over him, her hands pressing against the armchairs. Her face was too close. He shifted his eyes and wished that he didn't. He could see down her shirt. She was wearing a peach lace bra. Sasuke swallowed and looked up at Hanabi, who was watching him.

"_Sensei_, I want to know what a kiss feels like." She looked at him shyly. "Teach me."

Sasuke ran his hands up her arms and gripped her shoulders. Hanabi's eyes squeezed shut. She was going to have her first kiss, with Sasuke. She opened her eyes startled as Sasuke pushed her back.

"Hanabi." He voice was rough, laced with disapproval and something else. "We're at school."

She eased back. "Yes, we are. So, as the teacher, when your student asks for help, you should teach her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as she slid into a seat at one of the front row desks.

She crossed her legs, causing her skirt to hike up, revealing more of her creamy flesh. Sasuke lowered his eyes. He could swear that if her skirt were any shorter, he would catch a glimpse of her underwear. He wondered if she was wearing matching underwear. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"Just one kiss, then I'll go." She offered with a small smile. Hanabi had always been stubborn.

Sasuke sighed and made his way to her table. He didn't know if it was safe for him to be so close to her, but at his desk, he had a dangerous view of her underwear, and if he saw that he didn't know what he would do. "You should be saving your kiss for someone special, Hanabi."

"I have been." She looked up through her thick lashes and Sasuke felt himself melt. "I've been saving myself for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke was stilled by her confession.

Her smile faded. "You never noticed me though." She looked down. "I know you liked Hinata."

He knelt down beside her and lifted her chin with a finger. "That was a long time ago, Hanabi. Hinata is like a sister to me. And now that I'm a teacher, it isn't professional for me to have feelings for you, since you're a student."

She took his hand and held it in her lap, tracing patterns on his skin. "Technically, I'm not a student anymore. Today is the last day of school for me."

Sasuke rubbed his face with his fee hand, agitated and fighting with himself. It would be so easy to kiss Hanabi, to feel those soft baby pink lips of hers. He brushed a thumb across her lip and she looked up at him. Hope and desire swirled in her pale eyes. He cupped her face and she held her hand to it. Slowly, they moved closer, until they were a breath away. His lips pressed against hers so gently, as if she were a delicate flower that would bruise. Hanabi's lips parted slightly with a soft sigh. Sasuke eased back from her. Her cheeks were flushed from that simple gesture, and her face was glowing. She smiled and released Sasuke's hand.

Hanabi walked with Sasuke down the corridor towards the science lab.

"You know, you really shouldn't be on school grounds at this time." Sasuke glanced at his watch. 5:30pm.

Hanabi grinned. "The worst that could happen would be me going home. They can't give me detention."

"They could call home." Sasuke pointed out.

Her grin widened, "I'll tell them I was asking Sensei for help."

He rolled his eyes. "You should go home."

"What time are you going home?" she asked.

"I'm going to be here for a while. I need to clean the equipment, so you should go home."

"Fine, fine." Hanabi pecked his cheek. "See you later, Sasuke-_Sensei_!"

Sasuke waved her off, watching her until she disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke slumped into his seat and groaned. Hanabi had no idea what she did to him. He frowned at his hardened member. As clichéd and dumb as it had been, when he kissed her, he had seen fireworks. He had felt fireworks bursting in him. It hadn't even been a real kiss, just two lips pressing against each other. But it had felt so good and different from any other kiss he had before.

He grunted as he stroked himself through his pants. He cursed his perverseness as he imagined how it would feel to kiss Hanabi without holding back, and how her soft lips would feel around him. Suddenly his door flew open.

"Hanabi?" Sasuke muttered in disbelief. "I thought I told you to go home."

She slipped into the room and locked the door. "I wasn't satisfied with your lesson."

"What?" Sasuke stood, and quickly covered himself as Hanabi's eyes saw his bulge.

"It looks like you're feeling dissatisfied too." She crossed the room and threaded her fingers in his hair. "I want a real kiss." She whispered against his lips.

Her tongue swept into his mouth, bold and curious. It darted back and forth, tasting him, rubbing against his own tongue sensually. Sasuke gripped her hips and pulled her into him. He was done with being professional.

He sat on the edge of his desk with Hanabi between his thighs. Their kiss continued. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and sparks flew. It was euphoric – the sensations coursing through him. His hand moved up her thigh and he groaned as he felt silk, skin and lace.

"You're wearing dangerous underwear." He thumbed her half bare ass cheek.

She giggled at his touch. "I like to see what underwear you wear." And yanked his pants open. Before Sasuke could protest, her small hand gripped him. Sasuke shuddered and leaned on his elbows. Hanabi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and took a breath. She slipped his briefs down and bit her lip. She had never seen a man's dick before, and she wished she had been prepared. She touched his length gently. It was hot and hard, but his skin was silky. She wondered if it was painful. She lowered her head and licked his tip. She frowned. It had an oily texture and the taste was a little weird. Sasuke bucked his hips, pressing the head against her lips. She looked up at him and opened her mouth. If it was Sasuke she would do anything. She sucked him into her mouth. Sasuke glanced down and lost his words at the sight of Hanabi. Her lips pursed tight around him, sliding up and down his shaft, while she touched herself. He had wanted to tell her that she didn't have to go this far, but now all he could do was restrain from thrusting into her mouth. He felt the pleasure coil in his stomach. Fighting the urge to come, he pulled Hanabi away. She looked surprised and breathless, sweat sparkling on her skin. Sasuke kissed her gently.

He pushed her against the table and slid her underwear off. He tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping.

"Sasuke?" Hanabi tried to look at him. Sasuke had anchored her to the table with his hands. He moved down her body, pressing his erection against her ass. Then something hot and wet started to lick her core.

"Ah!" she gasped as Sasuke sucked and licked at her sensitive flesh. "Some, something's happening…" her hips began to move and Sasuke nibbled her clit, swirling his tongue over it. Hanabi tensed and liquid gushed from her centre. She slumped over the table, exhausted.

"You came." Sasuke murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck. "As your sensei, I'm going to teach you many things." His fingers worked on her buttons and popped her bra clasp. His hands slid into her bra, tweaking her nipples and rubbing her soft flesh.

Hanabi moaned and pressed her ass against Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" she breathed as she rubbed her body against him.

"Hanabi, are you ready?" he asked, rubbing his length against her dripping core.

"Yes." She turned her head and kissed him.

He slid into her slowly, stretching her opening and rubbing against her walls. She cried out and broke the kiss, gripping the table. He pushed past her barrier. She gasped as it stung her.

"Sorry." Sasuke murmured as he kissed her neck. "I'll feel better soon."

He brought a hand down and touched her clit. Pleasure spiked through her body and she shifted against him. He squeezed her breast, rubbing her nipple against his palm. He pulled his length out slowly, leaving the tip in, before thrusting gently. She was so hot and tight. It took every ounce of self-control, Sasuke had to not pound her. She moaned and he felt her loosen up. He slid into her faster, and her hips moved to grind against him.

"More." She moaned.

He spun her around and moved back in. Her breasts bounced with his thrusts. He cupped her ass and drove into her. She threw her head back, moans slipping from her beautiful mouth. Sweat dripped down their bodies and they slid against each other. Their chests rubbed against each other, nipple and skin with a delicious friction.

"I'm going to cum." He told her and pushed up one of her breasts to his mouth. He sucked it into his mouth and she cried out with pleasure. His other hand rubbed her clit with soft circles, using their liquid as lubrication. She gasped and gripped his hair, pulling him up for another kiss as she tightened around him. He shuddered and gripped her tighter as a hot tide cascaded over his length. He groaned as he came, emptying himself in her. They held one another, basking in the pleasure.

"Sasuke, can I have my undies back?" Hanabi held her skirt down with her palms.

He shook his head and smirked. "No. I'm going to give you another lesson."

"What? Again?" she backed up.

Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. "You have to take responsibility, for seducing me with this body of yours."

He pinched and rubbed her nipples. She shook her head while moaning, and let Sasuke have his way with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

Did anyone get the symbolism? Fireworks = Hanabi. Meant to be a 'subtle symbolic sentence'. Haha.

Hope it wasn't too OOC for you. Don't do this at school! This sort of relationship is forbidden and should be approached with caution - Like Hanabi =P hehe.


End file.
